It's About Making An Impact
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: It's May 31st, 2013 and Blaine Anderson is graduating from McKinley High. He is Valedictorian and ready to start his life. Will Kurt be able to make it to graduation, however, with crazy finals in New York? Klaine Fluff! One-Shot T for very mild language.


A/N: so I was just inspired by the most heart wrenching story I have ever read in my entire life to write this. It was so wrong. But it was so right and just AHHHHHH. If any of you readers are heart surgeons or dentists, please PM me. I will most likely need your assistance. Just send the bills to **Hummel-Anderson** because it's her fault I saw the fic in the first place. Or you can just go read her stories and leave me to die a Klaine induced death. Yeah, that sounds alright. (;

OH. And so… I'm kind of writing a speech in this. It's Blaine's Valedictorian speech… I hope I don't bore you. I like.. REALLY want to make a speech at graduation (when I get there) if I'm lucky enough to be in the top 3 of the class, so this is my take on that. I'm 4th this year.. SO ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! (:

ANYWAYS…enjoy. (:

Friday, May 31st ,2013

_Good Morning, Beautiful. It's graduation day. I'm so proud of you. I love you. I can't wait to see you this weekend. I feel awful I can't be at your graduation. Finals stink. :( You are going to do so great on your speech tonight. My baby is so smart. (: I love you so much. –Kurt X_

Blaine smiled sadly at the text. He smiled because he loved Kurt and Kurt loved him and they survived a long distance relationship, but he smiled sadly because Kurt couldn't make it to his graduation. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault he couldn't make it; finals were finals and Kurt did all he could to try and get there. The teachers would not lay off for him, though. He'd see Kurt that weekend, however; the first time since spring break.

Blaine yawned as he stepped out of bed and readied himself for the day ahead of him; it was a monumental one, that's for sure. As he gelled his hair, he smiled at the photo he had taped to his bathroom mirror; I picture of Kurt in his McKinley gown and Blaine wearing his cap. Kurt had his lips planted on Blaine's cheek and Blaine was sporting a toothy grin; one he strictly reserved for times with Kurt. It's not that he reserved it on purpose; it's the fact that Kurt was the only one who could make him smile like that. As Blaine reminisced over the photo, he realized that the last time he smiled like that WAS during spring break; when he was with Kurt.

Blaine kind of just wanted to get graduation over with. He loved the few people he was close with at McKinley, and he had faith that he would remain close with them in some form in the future, but that was one of the only things he would ever miss about McKinley. He wanted to move on with his life, from this old town, and never look back. He wanted to start his new life with Kurt. He was willing to spend the rest of the summer in Lima (with Kurt obviously) but when September rolled around, he knew neither of them would look back. Kurt would continue his second year in college for fashion, and Blaine would be starting at NYU for music.

Blaine pictured the two of them living in an apartment they could barely afford; both working jobs so they could just barely pay the rent. They'd live off of easy mac n' cheese and Raman noodles. They'd save up bits of their pay check (or what they could of it) and buy small things for their apartment and for themselves and hope that someday, they'd both get their big break. It wasn't going to be easy; but it was going to be theirs.

Blaine walked downstairs and ate breakfast by himself. He had no idea where his parents were; he didn't really care either. He knew they'd be at graduation (much to his father's reluctance), and he was content with that. He loved his parents, he really did. Once he came out, however, his relationship with his father was strained and nothing was the same again. This was yet another reason why Blaine wanted to get out of Lima; he'd only have to see his father on holidays and special occasions.

Blaine spent the day of graduation cooped up in his room, dreaming of the weekend and of seeing Kurt. He mostly practiced guitar and piano; switching back and forth from each instrument every hour or so. It quickly passed the day by and before Blaine knew it, he was leaving to go to WMHS for the last time.

Blaine sighed as he drove to the high school; both cap and gown on the shotgun seat. He felt almost….guilty for not being excited. He was graduating from McKinley, yes. And yes, he was happy for graduation and happy to be leaving, but he felt as if part of him had graduated with Kurt. And here he was again; back full circle with his mind on Kurt. He almost wished that Kurt was at graduation in exchange for his parents. He knew what his parents were putting on was an act; but at least with Kurt it was real.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the school. He grabbed his cap and gown and walked in through the gym entrance and to the locker room to throw on his gown. When he walked out of the locker room, he headed straight for the choir room to meet his friends. He saw Artie, Tina, Brittany, and Sugar all standing in their gowns and holding their caps. Blaine smiled and admired all of his friends; Artie was graduating second in his class (because Blaine had stolen first), Tina was graduating with High Honors, and Brittany and Sugar were just plain graduating, which was an accomplishment for both of them to say the least.

"Yo, Blaine!" Artie called. He lifted his hand up for a high five and Blaine responded with a slap to the hand and a smile. Tina ran over and hugged Blaine in greeting.

"It's my other Dolphin!" Brittany shouted cheerfully. Sugar just waved in greeting; she was on the phone with someone.

"Hey guys." Blaine replied calmly. Sugar ended the call she was on and started a conversation between Brittany and Artie.

"So are you ready to graduate?" Tina asked Blaine quietly on the side

"More than ready."

"I think you've been ready since Kurt left." Tina admitted. Blaine just smiled sadly

"I have been. It sucks Kurt can't make it for graduation. I'm trying not to be bitter about it; I can't really control what his teachers throw at him. I just really wish he was here." Blaine said as he tried not to get too emotional. He had been holding back the water works all day; he wasn't going to start here.

"I know. But you'll see him this weekend, right?" Tina asked. Blaine nodded. There was a small silence before Blaine looked at Tina.

"I'm really not going to miss McKinley. I'll miss you guys. But I'm not missing McKinley. Not one bit." Blaine admitted. Tina smiled sympathetically and hugged Blaine. Tina was about to say something after she pulled away when walked in the room.

"Hey guys. Everyone's lining up, so you should be going. Good luck." He smiled before walking towards the choir room door. All of the Glee seniors smiled at each other; some sadly, some excitedly as they all left the room.

************************* *********Page Break!***************************************

"And now we will have our Valedictorian, Blaine Anderson, say a few words to the graduating class." The audience applauded as Blaine stood up from his seat and walked over to the podium. He shook the Principal's hand and adjusted the mic.

"Good Evening Families, Friends, Teachers, Staff, and peers. Welcome to the Graduating class of 2013. My name is Blaine Anderson and I am the Valedictorian of the Class of 2013. I have been accepted to New York University and will be majoring in Music Composition and Theory. "Blaine paused. He felt butterflies in his stomach; he was nervous. He scanned the crowd. He saw his parents; his mom looking at him with a smile and his father looking at his thumbs. And… was that, Kurt?

Blaine felt his heart thud a little bit faster. Kurt smiled at Blaine from the fourth row of the auditorium and gave him thumbs up. He mouthed "courage." That was all Blaine needed to carry on. Kurt had made it.

"I feel life is about making an impact. Even if we don't realize it, every single person in this room and in the world will make an impact on someone. Some people will make an impact on millions of people. Some will only make it on one. But it is up to us whether that impact we place upon others is positive or negative. Many people at McKinley High have made an impact on me; all that have shaped me in some way or form. I'd like to think that in some ways the impact was positive; even the ones that were intended to be negative. I'm not going to stand up here and tell you that high school was the best years of my life. Hah, they were God awful. But this high school, and the people that I have met in it have all turned me into who I am today. High School is all about learning; not just academically, but socially. It's not all about learning Math, and Science, and History. It's also for learning about you as an individual. You learn about how others shape you into who you are today. I don't think a single person sitting on stage behind me in the graduating class can say that they will walk out of these doors the same person they first walked in. It's just not possible. There are too many people in this class, some enemies, some friends, which have made me strong. They've helped to build the shield I'll protect myself with from all the hate the world will share with me. They've changed me.

Human impacts will continue to change us. I believe that changes aren't permanent, but change is. We are all going to continue to change; the people around us will, the atmosphere around us will and really, ourselves as individuals will change. In fact, our lives are changing right now; we are moving on. Everyone's lives are like novels; everyone has a story. Everyone is their own main character; the people around them, supporting characters. And I'd like to think graduation as turning the page and starting a new chapter. New characters will be introduced, and while we might lose connections with some of the old characters, I would like to think they are not forgotten. They can't be; they've helped shaped who you are today, and who you are going to be in the future.

I'd like to think that all of these impacts will teach us lessons. High School taught me more than just Calculus, or the anatomy of the human body. High School taught ME to never conform to what society wants me to be. It taught me to step out of my comfort zone and experience the aspects of life I otherwise would've been too scared to face. Most importantly, however, my high school years have taught me about courage." Blaine stopped his speech. He looked over to Kurt who was smiling. He could tell he was tearing up a little bit too. He smiled and continued.

"Courage was something I've preached, but it wasn't until someone very special to me in my life came into it and SHOWED me courage. This person made an impact on me. And this person taught me that I should live my life trying to make an impact, using his story. His story inspired me, I've made it my goal, now, to walk out of these doors and in some way, shape, or form, continue to make an impact on peoples' lives with my own story. And I hope that you, my peers, will all try to do the same thing; to make an impact. To inspire someone, at least one person, to change for the good. That's something that takes courage. This is just one of the many lessons I have been shown in my time at McKinley; it is something I will take with me for the rest of my life. So to my peers, good luck on your future endeavors. And always remember, that whatever you do in your life, do it to make an impact. Thank you." Blaine nodded in conclusion as the crowd applauded him. He looked only at Kurt, who was clapping profusely. He stopped only for a second to wipe something from his eye. Blaine smiled at his loving boyfriend as he walked back over to his seat. He was still happily surprised Kurt had made it.

It was forty five minutes before Blaine's name was called and he walked across the stage. His eyes locked with Kurt's as Blaine's tassel was moved from one side to the other. Kurt clapped for him and smiled that smile Blaine had grown to absolutely adore and he only took his eyes away from it to take a photo with the Figgins. This was it; High School was over. Blaine was going to start his life with Kurt. This truly was the beginning of the next chapter.

**************************************PAGE BREAK!************************************

Cap in hand, Blaine made his way to the choir room. The choir room had a lot of memories in it; good and bad. He would miss the choir room slightly; how it acted as a safe haven for Kurt and him in their junior year; how it was a home to both of them. He might miss the choir room; but Blaine knew there were bigger and better things. He admired the surroundings one last time silently before an angelic voice interrupted that.

"Hey you." It whispered quietly. Blaine smiled. He knew whose voice that was.

He turned around and ran towards who could only be Kurt and Blaine wrapped his arms around him for a huge embrace. He buried his face in the crevice of Kurt's neck; right where it should be.

"How did you make it? I thought you had your last final this afternoon!" Blaine asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"I asked the teacher if I could take the final at another time. She only offered me 1 AM this morning, so I took it. And voila, I'm here." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine grinned like the one in the picture on his mirror and hugged Kurt again. Kurt pulled back from the hug.

"I have a surprise for you." He said with a smile. Kurt released Blaine's hands and walked over to a stereo set in the corner of the choir room. Blaine set his cap down and ripped his red gown off and threw it on one of the chairs. It revealed him in a white t-shirt and khaki pants. He took off his terribly uncomfortable dress shoes and set them aside with his gown and cap; now bare foot on the tile floor. Kurt turned around from the speaker and walked over to Blaine. He kicked his shoes off and intertwined his hand's with Blaine's.

Suddenly, a solo piano version of Teenage Dream began to play. Kurt smiled at Blaine; Blaine at Kurt.

"Dance with me." Kurt said innocently. Blaine released his hands from Kurt and wrapped his arms around the latter's waist. Blaine felt Kurt's arms to the same around him, pulling him in so close that Blaine was now standing on top of Kurt's bare feet.

Blaine let his head rest in the crevice of Kurt's neck as Kurt softly sang the words in his ear. The two boys just swayed together in the empty choir room; completely content with one another. When the song ended, Blaine lifted his head up to look at Kurt, though the two of them still remained very close to one another.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine. Life has thrown you SHIT. And you're showing them that you're strong. And that you can make it through. Just look at you, Blaine! Top of the class!" Kurt said quietly, but enthusiastically.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Kurt. I went on in my speech about making an impact. Kurt, you've made the biggest impact on me that I think anyone could ever make. I told you about courage; you showed me it. You've made a difference in my life, Kurt. You've impacted at least one person. And this is just the beginning. You are going to do so many great things, and this is just one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. You've changed me for the good, Kurt. You do every day." Blaine said. Kurt's eyes were watering, though a huge smile was apparent on his face.

"Blaine Anderson, where do I begin with you." Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend as they swayed with each other to the sound of silence.

"Blaine, you don't give yourself enough credit. You've made an impact on ME. You helped me when no one could. You showed me how to be happy again. You showed me when the world was trying to tear me down, that they couldn't. You showed me that I was still worth something; that the world needed me. You've changed ME, Blaine. You are the love of my life. I can't imagine life without you. And I am so proud of you in this moment, Blaine. I am so proud to be with you." Kurt confessed.

Kurt pushed some of Blaine's unlocked curls from his forehead; Blaine practically leaned into the touch. Kurt smiled, before leaning in to kiss Blaine. Blaine stood on top of Kurt's feet, kissing him for what felt like minutes. It was a gesture filled with hope and love for the future. It was a symbol of true love and passion and a statement of what each boy had been through in the last chapter of his life.

Blaine released from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Kurt's; letting his eye lashes dance on his boyfriend's cheek bones.

"I love you." He whispered on Kurt's lips; his cool breath lingering on them. Kurt fluttered his eyes shut and leaned in to kiss Blaine again. He let his lips waltz with Blaine for a few more lingering seconds before releasing.

"One more week here." Kurt said with a smile. Kurt wrapped his arms around his own back to grab Blaine's. He intertwined their hands once more. Kurt smiled at Blaine who wore a look of sadness.

"You're only in for the week?" Blaine frowned.

"Till next Friday."

"Oh." Blaine said sadly

"Why are you frowning, you're coming with me." Kurt said with a grin. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes lit up and a small smile formed across his face, though he still sported an apparent look of confusion.

"W-What?"

"We're going to New York for the summer. You are living with me in my… no… OUR apartment, and we are going to enjoy the city for the summer. My Dad and Carole are going to drive your stuff out and we are going to meet them there by plane on Friday. This is really happening. We're finally starting our lives." Kurt said as he let a tear flicker from his eye. Blaine wiped away the joyful tear with a smile.

"This is the start to the next chapter of our lives, together, Kurt. We're going to do this together." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and nodded at Blaine as both of them let tears fall. They were tears of joy, however.

This was two lovers who were about to start the next phase of their lives together. No one said it was going to be easy; neither of them expected it to be. But they had each other, and their love. They were finally getting out of this town. It was about making an impact for them; starting with each other. And they'd both agree they were starting out just fine.


End file.
